


Count Down

by Gardian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Mentions of past child abuse, Multi, Space Dad, kid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: Lance saw lots of weird stuff in space. So when he fell in some mysterious pink water he really didn't think much about it. Then shirt found him screaming on the floor in complete agony. Now the race is on to find a cure for the fountain of youth or risk lance deaging out of existence. Will the team come through? or will Lance have to grow up again.





	1. Chapter 1

During his time in space Lance has fallen in some pretty weird stuff.

This ranged from a giant yellow slime monster to a floating bubble filled with what could only be described as fluff.

He had accepted that as a paladin you land in gross and unusual stuff now and again.

It was no biggie.

So when Lance and Keith were walking around the castle and he slipped falling into a glowy pond of pink water he wasn’t really worried. Instead he just let Keith help him out and went back to his room to dry off.

A couple hours later Hunk was laying out the food for dinner when he realised that Lance was missing. “Anyone seen Lance today?” He asked only to get a response of head shakes and shrugs.

“I saw him earlier.” Keith replied “but he fell into some alien water and went to get changed, probably just sulking or something.”

Hunk frowned “I don’t know missing meals isn’t like him.”

“I’ll go get him” Shiro smiled patting Hunk on the shoulder as he passed him “I’m sure he just fell asleep or something.”

“Thanks man.”

 

 

“Lance?” When Shiro knocked on the blue paladins door only to get no response a seed of worry was planted in his gut.

Sure Lance liked his alone time, but he always made it to dinner and always always answered his door.

Shiro was about to knock again when he heard a groan coming from the other side of the door.

“Lance are you ok?” He asked opening the door.

Lance was lying on a heap on the ground wrapped up in his blankets and sweating.

His brow was creased in pain and his eyes scrunched up like the light was burning him.

Shiro hesitated for less then a second before he scooped the blue paladin up in his arms and ran for the infirmary calling the others on his way.

As he ran Shiro couldn’t help but notice how light Lance was.

“Had he been this light during the castle attack?” He muttered to himself, now having images of Lance starving himself or suffering through some kind of sickness and no one noticed.

By time Shiro made it to the infirmary the others were already there.

“What’s wrong?” Pidge asked only to gasp when she saw Lance.

“What happened to him?” Hunk asked as Shiro gently placed Lance down on a empty bed so Coran could begin the diagnostics.

“I don’t know… he was like this when I found him.”

“Is he sick?” Keith asked.

“Yeah if you.” Lance chuckled as he strugglers to sit up.

“Ah Lance my boy your awake!” Coran smiled not looking up from the computer.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Allura asked gently, handing him a water pouch which Lance took and drank thirstily.

“I’m not sure… one minuet I was fine the next…” He shuddered “It was like my body was on fire, it hurt so bad.”

“Well the scanners can’t pick anything up.”

“You sure?” Shiro asked looking over Coran’s shoulder trying in vain to read the Altean.

“Certain, Lance is a perfectly healthy 15 year old boy.”

Everyone stopped.

“Erm Coran you sure you didn’t read that wrong?” Lance asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Of course not!”

“Coran Lance is 17.” Hunk explained.

“Oh… the scanners have never been wrong before… I’ll just fire it another looksie.” He said quickly returning his attention to the screen.

Shiro looked Lance over while the others were focused on the older Altean.

His cheeks seemed fuller, his eyes rounder and hair a little lighter.

Oh man he hoped he was wrong about this.

“Lance… do me a favour and stand up.”

Lance looked at Shiro confused but did as he was asked.

“Fuck.” Shiro cursed.

“Language.” Pidge smirked, however her face fell into an expression of shock when she saw Lance hitting Hunk on the arm till he also looked.

“Guys?” Lance asked shifting uncomfortably where he stood next to Keith.

He looked to the red paladin for answered only the stumble back in surprise.

He was eye level with Keith.

Him and Keith were the same height.

“I shrunk!” Lance yelled dropping the blankets showing that his normal clothes were hanging off his now skinnier form.

“Not…exactly.” Allura said finally “it would appear… according to the scanners your body has returned to the state it was in when you were 15.”

“See! I told you I didn’t make a mistake!” Coran grinned proudly only to be met with a glare from Allura. “Right right not important right now. According to the scanners your ageing backwards, around a year per hour but as you get younger the rate may accelerate.”

“So what? Lance is going to be a kid again?” Keith asked.

“I’m afraid it’s much more serious then that… if we do not find a way to stop the process then Lance may deage out of existence.” Allura looked at him with an expression of pity.

“W-we can fix this right?” Lance asked trying to keep his voice steady and failing miserably.

“Without knowing what has caused this we have no way of undoing the effects.” Coran explained.

“The pond! Lance fell in a pond before it must of been that!” Keith said quickly.

“Hmmm with that I may be able to figure out a cure.” Coran pondered twisting a finger in his moustache.

“Right team, we leave emidietly. Coran you will come with us to figure out what’s going on, Keith you’ll lead since you know where this happened. I’ll stay in the castle with Lance.” Shiro ordered and everyone nodded heading for the door.

“Hang on it’s my life on the line why can’t I come too?” Lance pouted.

Shiro sighed waving the others off “because Lance it’s too dangerous, now your 15 but it’s already dark out and who knows how long it would take them? By morning you could be a baby… you have to stay here where if it looks like we’re running out of time I can put you in a pod and hope for the best.”

Lance nodded slowly but still didn’t look happy “alright..”

Shiro looked over his skinny frame again not liking the looks of the bones visible beneath the skin. Even if this turned out to be temporary Shiro was going to make sure Lance was well looked after.

“Come On lets get some Dinner before it gets cold.”

He smiled as he lead the way to the kitchen with Lance following close behind, the burning pain already returning as he turned 14.


	2. Chapter 2

As Shiro watched the now 14 year old Lance seemingly eat without a care in the world, he couldn’t help but worry about what would happen if Lance had to grow up again.

It’s not like he could fight a war if he got much younger, or they could just drop him back on Earth with his family in case he never aged when the deaging process was stopped.

Shiro had always been called the dad friend, but in this moment as he watched his friend he couldn’t help but wonder if he had to, could he step up to be a real dad?

“S-Shiro.”

Shiro was pulled from his mind by Lance’s pained voice.

His hands were clenched in his shirt and his expression was one of agony.

Before he could even process what was going on Lance fell to the ground screaming as his body shrunk.

Shiro leapt from his seat dropping to the blue paladins side.

“Oh God Lance…”

He felt so powerless as he watched his friend in so much pain, unable to do anything but hold his hand and brush his fingers through his hair hoping it would be over soon.

It wasn’t.

Lance spent nearly twenty minuets shrinking down to a shockingly small twelve year old.

When he was done Lance was passed out in Shiro’s arms.

The ordeal has been horrific, Lance screaming and crying, begging Shiro to make the pain stop. He shuddered realising Lance had already gone through this before.

With a grim expression Shiro scooped him up far too easily and walked him over to the couch.

Lance was now a few inches shorter then Pidge.

—————————————

“Now are you sure this was the right way?” Coran asked as him and the rest of the team followed Keith through a thick jungle, their way eliminated by the oddly pink glowing plants.

“Yes.” He snapped.

“Yeah but you said that an hour ago, and the hour before that. Lance has to be like 14 by now.” Hunk added.

“I said I know where we’re going!” Keith snapped and imidiey regretted it seeing Hunks face. He was worried… they all were.

It was a race against the clock and if Keith didn’t deliver fast enough then it would be Lance to pay the price.

“Hello, Keith?”

Keith jumped, hearing Shiro’s voice over the coms. “Yeah I’m here… is Lance ok?”

The others stopped walking at the mention of Lance all turning to look at Keith.

Shiro was silent for a moment “no… he’s getting younger much faster then expected… he’s already twelve.”

The news hung in the air.

They were already on a tight time limit and that was when it was a year an hour. But now from the sounds of it Lance could go down a random number of years whenever.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the pond within the next hour or so.” Keith tried to sound confident, for his teams sake… and for his own.

“Hurry… I’m not sure how many more episodes I can watch.”

With that Shiro shut off the coms.

—————————————

When Lance woke up to a pounding headache and staring at the ceiling of the common room, he couldn’t figure out why he was sleeping on the couch.

He groaned as he rolled off realising how thirsty he was.

However he rolled right onto the ground tripping over something.

“What the…”

He trailed off realising he hadn’t tripped over a blanket it was his jeans.

Lance scrambled to his feet, his pants remaining where they were.

He looked down at himself, his boxers were barley hanging on, not that it made much of a difference, his shirt was past his knees.

It was then that he remembered what happened.

Lance bolted from the room, not slowing down until he reached the bathroom and more importantly the full length mirrors.

Soon as Lance saw his reflection he dropped to his knees.

He looked just like he had before his growth spurt.

Back when he was every other thugs favourite punching bag.

Lance couldn’t breath.

5 years.

He had lost five years in less then three hours.

He didn’t even realise he had tears streaming down his face until Shiro found him and held him closer whispering comforting words as they just sat there on the floor.

Shiro rocking Lance gently in his lap.

He kept rocking him as the pain returned.


	3. Chapter 3

“Shiro…”Lance groaned as his body began to shrink, grabbing onto the black paladins shirt.

“Is it starting again?” Shiro asked trying hard to keep his voice calm and steady.

When Lance nodded, Shiro held him him a little tighter. “I think we should put you in a pod, we’re running out of time.”

Shiro didn’t wait for a reply instead he scooped the boy up into his arms and walked briskly towards the med bay, careful to not jostle him too much.

He hoped that Lance would only lose another year, but as he watched Lance shrink past 11 to 10 then younger Shiro knew they weren’t that lucky.

By time they got to the pods, Lance was 7 and was lying limp in Shiro’s arms.

“Don’t worry buddy, the others will be back soon and then…” Shiro trailed off as he held Lance for a moment cradling the too small Paladin in his arms.

He just didn’t know what to do. Lance was so painfully small now. His face scrunched up in agony, his breathing too fast and erratic adding to the anxiety Shiro already felt whenever he looked down at Lance.

He placed Lance inside the pod hating seeing someone so small in such a large menacing piece of equipment.

“Keith please hurry.”

———————————-

“It’s been an hour do you know where we’re going or not!” Pidge snapped as Keith lead them over a ridge.

“I know where I’m going… sort of.”

“Keith you said it was a pink pond?” Allura asked.

“Yeah, why?” Keith asked but soon figured it out as he followed her gaze towards a glowing path of young pink flowers that surrounded the very pond Lance had fallen into earlier,

“That it!” Keith yelled running towards it tripping over a rock and falling forwards,

“Whoa! We don’t need two paladins taking a dip.” Coran chuckled as he grabbed Keith by the collar to stop him falling in.

“T-thanks.” He sighed, heart beating like a drum.

Coran kneeled down collecting a sample with a silver syringe looking device with a screen in the side. He frowned as he looked at the readings.

“Coran?” Allura asked as the older Altean remained quiet.

He stood up smiling “I’ve come up with a solution but we need to get back fast.” Coran didn’t wait for the others and instead took off running towards where the castle was,

————————

“Shiro!”

Keith’s voice came from the castle cons causing Shiro to jump in surprise tearing his gaze away from the now five year old Lance.

The pods though slowing the process had failed to stop it like he had hoped.

“Please tell me you have good news?”

“We have a sample and Coran thinks he can fix this, we’re just outside so get Lance ready now!”

Shiro could hear Keith yelling from both the coms and from outside.

Shiro hesitated for a moment before he pulled Lance out of the pod and lay him on a table as the others ran in.

“Oh god.” Hunk gasped.

“He’s so young!” Pidge covered her mouth in horror.

Lance let out a small cry of pain as he began to shrink smaller and smaller.

“Coran quick!” Shiro yelled horrified as Lance shrank down past two.

“Forgive me.” Coran mumbled as he plunged the needle into Lance’s neck and the deaging stopped leaving Lance as a tiny 1 year old laying under his shirt like a blanket.

“Is it over?” Keith asked with a sigh of relief. Lance wasn’t shrinking anymore so he was going to be ok?

“I stopped the deaging process…”

Coran mumbled as he picked Lance up and cradled him close to his chest.

“When will he get bigger? I can’t imagine it will be a comfortable process so perhaps we should prepare some pain medication?” Allura suggested however she was ignored by Coran.

“Coran… Lance will return to his original age… right?” Shiro asked as a sense of unease washed over him.

“Eventually but… I’m sorry I’m so so sorry.”

Everyone watched in horror as Coran began to cry hugging Lance.

“He will have to have to grow up again.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean he has to grow up again?” Pidge asked.

There had been a long drawn out few minuets of silence, the tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

Coran didn’t say anything for a really long time, he just stood there, his tears falling down unto lance’s sleeping form.

“Coran…” Allura spoke gently, placing her hand on his shoulder “tell us what’s wrong, please.”

When Coran didn’t say anything straight away they all assumed he wasn’t going to speak, then he let out a long suffering sigh. “The water was not water but rather a living creature that returns its prey to a pre birth state in order to eat it. Lance… there may of been a way to return him to his original age but… he was running out of time. It was this or he would of died.”

The news hung heavily in the air.

“D-does he know us?” Hunk finally asked taking a nervous step forwards.

Coran shook his head “no… not like he used to. I imagine he now has the mind to match his body… the Lance we knew… he’s gone.” the tears began to flow again as he hugged the sleeping infant close.

He had failed his favorite Paladin, he wasn’t good enough and now Lance is the one to pay the price.

“Can i hold him?” Hunk asked reaching out his arms with a smile. It hurt knowing that Lance was gone. That the best friend he had gotten so close to over the last few years just didn’t exist any more. But that didn’t mean he loved Lance any less and would let him grow up without anything but the best.

Coran looked hesitant for a moment before handing him over “Be sure to support his head.” he said quickly as hunk positioned Lance perfectly in his arms with a kind of practised ease that told everyone Hunk knew what he was doing.

“He’s so tiny.” Hunk smiled as Pidge poked one of his little feet that was sticking out from his shirt.

“And cute.” Keith cooed holding the tiny hand. Everyone looked at him like he had suddenly grown a second head. “What just because im emo doesnt mean i can’t like cute things.” he pouted crossing his arms.

“We didn’t say anything.” Shiro did nothing to hide his look of amusement at how Keith blushed and looked away yet still kept hold of that hand that some how managed to get a grip round his thumb.

“I will set a course for earth.” Allura said suddenly.

“NO!” Hunk yelled startling everyone including Lance with his sheer volume.

Lance’s eyes opened looking around for a moment before his face scrunched up and he started wailing at the top of his lungs.

The trained and very capable team Voltron all jumped back like he was a grenade rather than a crying infant. All but Hunk who repositioned him, so that Lance was resting against his chest and being bounced by one large hand supporting his behind.

“Shh it’s ok Buddy, it’s ok, you’re ok.” Hunk whispered pacing the room.

“Look Hunk” Shiro started once Lance seemed to calm down a bit. “I know the thought of leaving Lance with his family is upsetting but it really is the best thing for him. We could always say he’s Lance’s son and leave him with his parents?”

Hunk shook his head holding Lance protectively. “I can’t let you do that Shiro, Lance… he never told me but i could tell from how he acted before we went home for the holidays. From how many bruises and little burns he had when he came back. From how many times he would flinch at a loud noise or someone trying to give him a high five.” Hunk was whispering not wanting Lance to start crying again now that he was mostly calm and happily bouncing up and down looking around the room.

“A-are you saying Lance was abused?” Pidge asked feeling sick at there mere thought of her friend going through something like that without her noticing. Then again she had always wondered why Lance was so good with first aid.. She really wished she didn’t have an answer now.

“Well just because we can’t take him back to his family doesn’t mean we shouldn’t take him back to earth. Maybe a foster homes an option?” Shiro was trying really hard to be realistic. It pained him just thinking about leaving Lance and maybe never seeing him again. But this was war. He would be safest on Earth around humans.

“As the only person here that’s lived through the system i can say that’s not an option. It would break him. Besides We’re Lance’s family, he’s our teammate and our responsibility. If he has to grow up again then fine, if you don’t want to look after him then i will! But i won’t let you just dump him because you think it’s too dangerous. You know damn well none of us would ever let anything happen to him!” Keith didn’t even realise he was crying until Shiro wrapped him up into a hug.

“I’m sorry… you’re right.” Shiro mumbled glad of the height difference keeping Keith from seeing the tears in his own eyes. “Guess we have some shopping to do.”

Allura clapped her hands together, “The space mall then? And don’t even think of trying to leave me behind this time, as Princess i reserve the right to pick out some cute little outfits.”

“And while she’s doing that i’ll see about finding some earth baby stuff, i’m not sure if he can stomach food goo this young and i don’t know about you guys but i don’t want to be cleaning vomit up all night.” Hunk chuckled wincing slightly as he pulled Lance away from his hair that he had decided to try and tug out, giving him a big happy smile and a giggle as if he didn’t just try to leave him with a bald patch.

“We will also need to sort out sleeping arrangements, Coran you can see about finding a crib and perhaps some old toys that may still be around the castle? Oh and set up a nursery as well! And and and… Coran are you listening to me?” Allura asked raising an eyebrow.

Coran had remained silent staring at the floor. It hurt so much, it was like losing his son all over again, yet this time he had a constant reminder of him smiling and looking at him like he did nothing wrong at all.

He took a deep breath, Lance needed him to be a good Space uncle and by god he would be the best there ever was. It was the least he could do after all.

Coran smiled as he did a quick salute “right oh Princess. I’ll get right on that!! I do believe i saw some of your old Lion toys laying around somewhere. Ill fetch them right away.”

Coran didn’t wait around to see the others off. Instead he focused on his work.

It was one thing he could do right at least.

One thing that wouldn’t cost a young man the life he built.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro thought that the arena was the worst time in his life for sleep. Every time he closed his eyes and he was about to fall asleep he would be jolted awake thanks to other prisoners screaming.

He spent every waking moment thinking about sleep and how he doubted he could ever be more tired.

Then he had to look after a one year old.

It had been a week since Lance became a baby and things had been pretty hectic.

Lance’s old room had been converted into a nursery and Allura had bought more toys and clothes for him then could actually fit in the castle.

They all had originally decided to take shifts to look after him during the night hoping that he would sleep the whole time.

However since everyone but Shiro and Lance were heavy sleepers.

So that’s how for the last week Shiro found himself waking up to Lance crying at the top of his lungs every couple of hours once everyone else was fast asleep.

“Ok Ok buddy calm down I’m here.” Shiro groaned tiredly as he picked Lance up and cradled him close to his chest, Lance resting his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck.

His sobs died down into sniffles as Shiro paced the room bouncing Lance up and down making shushing noises.

“What’s wrong huh bud?” Shiro asked patting him on the back and sitting Lance back down in his crib.

Lance looked up at Shiro and made a grabbing motion with his little hands.

Shiro considered himself a pretty manly guy, but he practically melted from how cute that was.

Lance was dressed in a little lion onsie.

He had one for every lion and depending on who was looking after him he would be dressed for the corresponding paladin.

Allura had put him to bed and because of that the blue fluffy little outfit was that of her lion.

Shiro smiled at him sadly, it was a bitter sweet feeling he got when looking at Lance.

For one thing he loved him like he loved all of his team but… it hurt knowing the life that once existed. The Lance he had gotten to know… it hurt to know he was gone.

“Ro!” Lance gargled grabbing at Shiro’s dangling fingers.

Shiro chuckled as he picked Lance up again. A couple more minuets of cuddles wouldn’t do any harm.

“You were just lonely weren’t you kitten?” Shiro asked bouncing Lance up in his arms and tickling his stomach earning a giggle in return.

“Dada.”

Shiro froze shifting Lance so he could look into those big blue eyes of his. “What did you say?”

Lance didn’t say anything instead he placed his hand on Shiro’s nose.

“He up again?” Allura asked rubbing her eyes as she leaned against the door way.

“Sorry did I wake you up?” Shiro asked looking over at her.

Allura shrugged as she plucked Lance out of his arms and rested him on her hip. “No.” She shook her head. “I was getting a glass of water and noticed you weren’t in bed.”

Shiro yawned “oh… well Lance was crying.”

“He seems to be doing that a lot.” Allura frowned wincing as Lance pulled her hair.

They learnt pretty quickly that Lance was a hair puller and all those with long hair be warned.

“Yeah… I don’t know what to do.” Shiro sighed running a hand tiredly down his face.

Allura looked him up and down and then took his hand and pulled him closer her. “Well I have an idea. We bring Lance into our room tonight and see how he handles it.”

Shiro smiled looking down at her “Your amazing” he kissed her on the end of the nose.

“Yes well let’s see if it works first.” Allura chuckled.

“Mama”

Her eyes widened as she looked down at the baby on her hip.

“Dada.”

Shiro also looked down in surprise.

They looked up at each other and for a moment said nothing. Then they began to laugh.

Long and hard.

“I suppose it makes sense. We do spend the most time caring for him.” Allura chuckled.

“Well I guess it would make sense as well… we could be you know.” Shiro spoke carefully. Choosing the right words.

“What do you mean?” Allura asked.

Shiro took a deep breath “I mean… why don’t we be his parents… why don’t we take this thing of ours to the next level…”

“I’m not sure I understand…” Allura was starting to guess but she didn’t want to question it in case she was wrong and ruined this moment.

Shiro gulped as he dropped to one knee “look I don’t know how they do this on Altea but… Princess Allura will you do me the honour of… will you I mean.”

Allura cut him off placing a finger on his lips “Shiro. Will you marry me?”

Shiro stood up and pulled her into a hug careful not to crush Lance.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Allura laughed, her heart light and filled with joy.

“Yes. God yes!” He ginned scooping the two up in his arms and carried them off to their room.

They would tell the rest of the team in the morning and deal with the fight between Hunk and Pidge to be the maid of honour.


	6. Chapter 6

When Allura first tried to reintroduce Lance to the mice the first thing he did was scream at the top of his lungs.

After that everyone decided it would be best if baby and mice were kept far apart.

“I just don’t understand.” Allura frowned wincing slightly as Lance tugged a little too hard on her hair.

The entire team learnt the hard way that Lance loved to tug on people’s hair,

Pidge and Keith had taken to wearing theirs in high buns to avoid being left with bald patches.

Allura refused to give in to a child… she was beginning to rethink her decision.

“Before Lance… before he became a baby he loved the mice, I just can’t believe they terrify him so.”

“Well things are different now, maybe he grew to like them?” Shiro shrugged as he handed Allura the bottle he had been heating up.

She smiled in thanks as she tilted Lance back and pressed the bottle to his mouth.

“Hmmm, perhaps he could grow to love them again.” Allura smiled as she tapped Lance on the nose earning a happy giggle in response.

————————————————-

Lance was lying in his cot dressed in his black lion onsie as the rest of the team gathered around exchanging nervous looks.

“Is everyone ready?” Allura asked sticking her head in the room.

A chorus of “ready” echoed around as everyone held various comfort items to calm Lance down.

“Ok.” Allura took a deep breath as she stepped in the room with the mice standing on her hands.

She got within touching distance of the crib when Lance’s eyes widened and she stopped turning away.

“I can’t do this.”

“Allura?” Shiro asked placing down the cuddly toy he was holding.

“I can’t upset him on purpose! He’s a baby!” Allura made a frustrated noise almost stamping her foot.

“This was your idea, you think any of us want to be upsetting him?” Shiro asked as he tilted Allura’s face towards him. “But this is something that has to happen, I don’t want him growing up scared of these sweet little guys. I know sucks but we need to do it.”

Allura smiled softly tilting into her fiancés touch slightly “your right… as always.”

Shiro stepped aside as she took a long deep breath before walking to Lance.

“Hey sweetie, there’s a certain special someone’s i’d like you to meet.”

Slowly as to not startle Lance further Allura lowered the mice into the crib.

A high pitch wine came from Lance and everyone stopped breathing.

Then the sound of pure joyous laughter filled the room.

Everyone stared in shock as Lance giggled and wiggled happily. He struggled to his stomach and crawled at speed towards the mice a large grin on his face the entire time.

The mice didn’t hesitate to run towards the baby paladin squeaking and nudging against him as a way of announcing that this adorable creature was theirs now.

Allura stared a smiled slowly falling across her face “I don’t believe it.” She chuckled.

“He doesn’t hate them, he fucking loves them.” Pidge laughed earning glares from the others. “Oh like he’s gonna pick that up.”

“Fwuck!” Lance chirped clapping his little hands “FWUCK FWUCK FWUCK!”

Both Shiro and Allura turned on Pidge “what else have you been saying around our baby?” Allura asked with a false aura of calmness badly masking the impending storm.

“Erm…” Pidge looked around “KEITH GAVE HIM HIS KNIFE.”

“You what!” Shiro yelled looking at Keith.

“He wanted it! He just wouldn’t stop crying!” Keith backed away as the parents made their way to him.

Pidge took the opportunity to run from the room followed by Hunk rolling Lance and the mice out of the room to shield him from from the inevitable.

Though maybe he wouldn’t of noticed Keith’s screams as he was too busy playing with the mice without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr langsty-mc-langstface


End file.
